nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Germany Fascist Republic
World Census description The Deutschen-Reich of Germany Fascist Republic is a massive, safe nation, ruled by Markius von Preußen with an iron fist, and notable for its avowedly heterosexual populace, state-planned economy, and suspicion of poets. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population of 1.973 billion German Citizens are ruled by a mostly-benevolent dictator, who grants the populace the freedom to live their own lives but watches carefully for anyone to slip up. The large, well-organized government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Law & Order, and Administration. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of New Berlin. The average income tax rate is 39.1%. The German economy, worth 92.9 trillion Reichsmarks a year, is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. However, for those in the know, there is a slick, highly efficient black market in Arms Manufacturing, Beef-Based Agriculture, Uranium Mining, and Information Technology. The private sector mostly consists of enterprising ten-year-olds selling lemonade on the sidewalk, but the government is looking at stamping this out. Average income is 47,078 Reichsmarks, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 3.2 times as much as the poorest. Families consisting of more than three people are forced to split up, pristine wilderness has been trashed in the quest for cheaper oil, tardiness has increased after carpooling was classified as a criminal offense, and citizens are regularly arrested in queues for 'loitering'. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force. Germany Fascist Republic's national animal is the White-tailed Deer, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its national religion is Germanic Paganism. Government The Government of Germany Fascist Republic is currently holding up to 26.9 trillion Reichsmarks which is 35.4% of GDP for the German Government Expenditure. This helps keep defense on the move in the large vastly lands controlled and occupied by the Fascist regime leaving the industry at only 1.3% with healthcare going barely at 5.1%. Spirituality is getting even rarer than ever in the land and becoming an unsafe way to practice it and is becoming outlawed in the larger cities like New Berlin. Administration in the Government office is ranking at 8.3% while Law & Order ranks at 33.3% which is helping maintain distinct rules in the country. International aid is rarely provided with a percentage of only 4.5 depending on who is injured or if close to the country but badly wounded or injured. Civil Rights, Economy, & Political Freedom The economy of Germany Fascist Republic has been staggering and falling into deep decline over the past year of the country's foundation and the incorporated Reichsmark currency was doing well at it's grand start as a new nation. Political Freedom has been shown quite unimportant and riot squads take the streets when protests spark out or when they say the wrong thing in the country that sparks an outrage to the right-wing government; actions are taken. Civil Rights are slowly going up but may fall if the government fails to pass new laws with the representatives. Economy History Fascist Revolution Germany had began to sink in the modern 2000s right back into a monarchy with the downfall of Vilhelm Archtreich I, a fake Communist leader who ruled from the 1960s till his death in 2019. Many nationalists in Germany began organizing protests and were ready for a revolution which began April 1st, 2009; lasting the revolution over 10 years before Vilhelm Archtreich was shot and killed by one of his personal guards who tried ending the war. This lead the nationalists to march into the Reichstag and begin picking a world leader who has been very helpful during the war between the Government and the soldiers. A man with power named Nick de Voncherue, a Swiss-Bavarian man who ruled and fought hardy against the Government since 1998 was elected the new Führer which put the Government into a Deutschen-Reich with a strong technology boost to fight against many opposing powers in the country; this would be against many other countries surrounding the newly re-founded Fascist Republic coming under power bringing many wars that came and gone. Nick de Voncherue was ready to begin making diplomatic choices and preparing to occupy many cities, towns and villages with soldiers to make sure everyone was secure and no illegal immigrants or bordered pests tried getting in. Past Leaders *Nick de Voncherue: 1954 - 2024 (Died from assassination by his son, Carolinus Octaviús) *Carolinus Octaviús - Last name changed by law: 2001 - 2071 (Died from Old Age) *Karl Octaviús: 2027 - 2072 (Killed in hunting accident) *Córnelius Octaviús: 2047 - 2115 (Died from Old Age): Proclaimed to have the Germany Fascist Republic be dissolved and sent back in time (104 AD) into a monarchy ruled under Frìedhelm Octaviús I of Vasyrod *Re-founded under Markius von Preußen in 2248. Category:Nations Category:Father Knows Best State Category:Balder Category:Nations with population over 2 billion